Before The End! Nina's Lost Her Memory!
by BabyLuvGal
Summary: NinaxZero, a lil RokkaxIchi!After Nina loses her memory from San & Forte Zero & Ichi must find a way to get it back! But, it's only going to work with a special spell?Will they be able to get back her memory before it's to late? READ TO FIND OUT! PLZ R
1. Nina's Memory Gone!

Chapter 1 "Memories Disappear!"

Forte and San had Nina cornered. Forte began playing his flute spell until Zeros fire blast attack! They ran closer to them.

"Stop right there or else we'll blow the crystal pearl!" Yelled Forte.

"Don't touch Nina!" Zero growled stopping.

Forte began playing his flute again as Nina fell for the spell. San's stomach growled.

"Hey Fo—bake me a cake I'm hungry!"

He stopped and turned around to San.

"Oh! Just wait a sec- can't you see we're busy?" Forte fussed.

"Let's go later! I'm hungry fo-"She smiled.

"Uh-oh! I just played that last note wrong! Umm…San, how about getting some food now before we get in trouble!" Forte gasped.

They jumped onto a giant owl helicopter thing and flew away. Zero and Ichi ran to Nina.

"Nina! Nina!" Zero shouted.

"Nina are you alright?" Ichi said calmly.

Nina gasped and shook her head.

"Who's Nina?" She asked." And who are you?"

Zero gasped," You don't know us? Stop, playing around Nina!"

Ichi replied," Zero calm down. Perhaps, she's serious?"

"What? Are you saying I lost my memory?" Nina gasped.

"Hey, when Forte said 'Umm…San, how about getting some food now before we get in trouble!' Do you think it had something to do with that?" Zero asked.

"Maybe…but…to be sure we have to look it up. We'll have to go home." Ichi suggested.

Nina said," Hello! Can anyone help me!"

Zero continued," But we should know the name of the spell right?"

Ichi answered," I have some in mind."

Nina shouted," I don't know what's going on and I need help, please?"

"Umm…yeah, okay." Zero and Ichi said together.

Zero led Nina to the magical car. They all went home and relaxed. Until Nina began asking to many questions.

"Hey, where are we? What's this? You guys haven't told me your names yet! Why am I here? What's my name? How old are we? Where are my parents most of the time in this story?" She asked.

Zero yelled," Shut up!"

"Rude much…" Nina growled.

"Oh, would you two stop fighting for one minute?" Ichi asked.

Zero shouted," Why is everyone asking so many freaking questions!"

**….TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Gal: Hi I'd like to thank my audience for reading!**

**Nina: Oh! Can I say it Gal?**

**Zero: No me!**

**Ichi: Ohh…**

**Gal: Ichi can say it!**

**Zero & Nina: What?**

**Gal: Yup…**

"**Alright, Gal doesn't own any Mamotte Lollipop characters!" Ichi said!**


	2. The Big Argument!

**Gal: I have returned to show you the next chapter.**

**Zero: It's about time!**

**Nina: Wait I'm still confused, what's going on?**

**Ichi: Boy, we have a lot to go through, huh?**

**Gal: (sighs) yes…so, get started. Zero, introduction please?**

**Zero: Gal doesn't own any Mamotte lollipop characters! So don't bug her about it!**

**Gal: Something Zero would obviously say…**

**Ichi: Yup…**

It's been hours since our friends upsetting spell. Ichi sighed and finally came to an conclusion.

"So, what now?" Zero asked.

Ichi answered," We'll have to figure out what's the name of the spell to break it."

"Is that it? Then let's get down to Forte and San!" Zero said encouragingly.

Nina asked," Where they the people who floated away from us? They seem familiar."

Zero growled," I'm going to throw a punch like 'wham!'"

Ichi suggested," Zero. Since you might end up hurting the two. I will go to Forte and San. You take Nina around to our favorite places and help her get her memory back."

Zero looked at Ichi angrily. Ichi stood and looked at him seriously. Nina just wondered what they were doing.

"Zero, I'm serious. " He said.

Zero groaned," Ohhhh…"

Zero stomped out the door. Sora came in with a lollipop. He liked it and sat on Nina's lap. Nina gasped and pushed him off.

"Hey, what was that for Nina, Sora?" He asked.

Nina asked," What is that?"

Ichi answered," Why you have to remember Sora?"

"Yup, cutest sea horse in the world! Say, what's going on? Sora, Sora, Sora!" He replied.

Nina said sacredly," Kyaaaaa! Sea horses can't talk, they aren't yellow, and they can't fly!"

"What's going on? Sora, Sora, Sora!" He asked.

Ichi answered," Nina lost her memory."

Zero shouted," Come on!"

Nina walked up and looked at the sea horse. He smiled and handed her the lollipop. She smiled and remembered Ichi gave her a lollipop.

Nina's Memory:

"Here's a lollipop I picked up. I thought it would be good because it's cute like you?" Ichi said.

Nina replied," Thanks Ichi."

End Memory:

Nina gasped," A lollipop. Ichi, you gave me one right?"

"Uh…yes, I did." Ichi replied happily.

Zero walked in and grabbed Nina then walked out. Nina began to fuss as he pulled. Mean while, Ichi looked for San and Forte. Zero brought Nina to the cake shop. Nina looked at it and smiled.

Nina's Memory:

"Yum. This is delicious." Ichi said.

Sora replied," Yummy!"

Nina smiled," Best cake ever!"

Back to reality:

Zero sighed with relief and let go of Nina.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Zero asked.

Nina replied," Yes."

They sat and looked at the menu. Nina looked around the place more and then smiled.

Zero asked," What are you so happy about?"

Nina answered," I think I remember this place."

"Brings back memories, huh?" Zero sighed.

Nina replied," You bet."

Nina wondered," _Why does Ichi pop more into my head than Zero? Could we have a special bond? Oh! Could we be dating?_"

Nina asked," Say Zero?"

Zero answered," Yeah, what?"

"Are Ichi and I like dating or something? He seems like the guy I'd date?" I asked.

Zero gasped," What?"

Zero blushed and growled. Nina looked at him curiously.

"No…you're not dating anyone. Ichi is way too old for you anyway." He scoffed.

Nina asked," Really how old is he?"

"14…"

"How old am I?"

"12 going on 13 in two weeks…"

"So, why can't I date him?"

"Your not his type."

"Who are you to tell me that?"

"Well, he's not."

"Maybe he is and you never notied."

"I say he isn't."

"You don't tell me what to do Zero!"

"Oh yeah? Well no one said I was bossing you around."

"You just did."

"No I didn't, Nina!"

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

They both got really angry. Nina stood up and marched away. Zero ran up after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Nina answered," To find Ichi. He's better than you. No wonder I can't remember anything about you?"

"What?"

"You're rude, mean, loud, fighting little boy who doesn't care about anything!" Nina shouted.

Zero shouted," No I am not!"

"You're doing it right now!"

"Huh?"

Nina stomped away faster. Zero let her go, he had so many things running through his head. He walked away ashamed.

"Stupid, Zero."

"Hello, my precious Nina!" Said a voice.

Nina gasped," Why is everyone chasing me!?"


	3. Yakumo Has Got Nina!

**Gal: I kind of decided to finish this. I haven't been on fanfiction in a while anyway…so why not give it a try right?**

**Zero: This is stupid…why am I here?**

**Gal: Because I loooove you!**

**Zero: You do not! You're a crazy fan girl!**

**Ichii: Zero…**

**Gal: I MEANT AS A BROTHER!**

**Zero: WHO CARES!**

**Ichii: HELLO!**

**The two: What!**

**Nina: The story….?**

**Gal: Right….**

Nina's POV:

"Nina, wait!" He shouted.

I asked," How do you know me?"

"Nina!" He replied.

Nina turned into a dark alley. She stopped at the brick wall and turned to see the boy. The boy was pretty tall with orange hair, orangish yellow eyes, and a smile that was dashing. He wore a leopard looking shirt and brown pants.

"Nina, it's me Yakumo. You know me." He smiled.

I hesitated," N-no I don't. I don't know anyone?"

"There you are!" Said another voice.

A girl ran to us and stopped while panting. She had purple hair and purple eyes. Along with a kind of ninja looking outfit that was white.

"Nanse…she doesn't remember anything. You think she lost her memory?" Yakumo asked.

"That's good. We can finally get the crystal pearl!" She replied.

Yakumo stood in front of me," Hey! We should help Nina out!"

"Why? This could be our chance. We can keep Nina. You…Nina would finally fall for you, Yakumo." Nanse said with a devious tone.

"E-eh?" I gasped." She's a he?"

"You know…you're a smart dude Nanse."

"Listen! I want to know right now! Who are you? What is this crystal pearl everyone is talking about?" I demanded.

Yakumo smiled," Why Nina…I am your boyfriend. This is Nanse my partner."

"Partner for what?"

"The magic exams, stupid. See, we are supposed to have a crystal pearl that you accidentally ate! Now, everyone is after you. But I guess…we're here to protect you." Nanse explained.

"B-but what about those two guys…umm…Zero and Ichii?" Nina asked.

"Those two want to destroy you! They're our enemies…so stay for away from them, my love." Yakumo said.

"T-they were trying to help me though…and the things I saw…"

"Those things were lies Nina!" Nanse interrupted.

"O-okay." I said sadly.

Yakumo put his arm around my neck and we began to walk out the alley. I had a strange feeling…like if I were in danger or something? Like if what I knew right now was all…a lie?

"So, are you hungry my sweet?" Yakumo asked.

I paused for a moment," U-um…yes."

Every time Yakumo would call me an adorable name…I would have this disgust feeling. But, isn't he my boyfriend? Aren't I supposed to love when he said something like that?

"NINA!" Said a familiar voice.

Zero quickly grabbed me away from Yakumo.

"What are you doing with them? Are you stupid?" Zero asked.

I asked," Why are people always calling me stupid? I am not!"

"Nina, they're your enemies you can't be with them!" Zero exclaimed.

I said angrily," NO YOU ARE! My boyfriend said so!"

"Y-your boyfriend." Zero blushed.

I shook my hand out of his grip and ran to Yakumo.

Yakumo chuckled," Poor thing. Scaring my sweet like this you'll have to pay."

"Damn you! You're taking advantage of Nina losing her memory! If you really liked her you'd set her back on track!" Zero fussed.

"K-keep away from me Zero, your nothing but a lie. I don't need your help!" Nina shouted.

"N-nina?" Zero gasped.

"You heard the lady." Nanse chuckled.

"F-fine, if you can't remember your own protectors and friends. Then that's fine with me damn it!" Zero said angrily.

Zero walked away. I felt strange inside. Like if I were wrong. As if I should be running to Zero. What were these feelings?


End file.
